Yugioh Season 0 Fanfic
by BlueFlareBlitz
Summary: Kaida Ryuunosuke moves from the outer areas of Japan to Domino City. Her grandpa has raised her for most of her life since her parents died from a plane crash.
1. Chapter 1

p2. .st/9e0bf18c95b59468c6cd3f19d283f6cd_

Intro

I was living normally in Japan. I was helping my grandfather research on ancient Egypt since he knew I loved that kind of stuff. We were happy, and that's all that mattered.

My parents had died on their way to America, by a plane crash. That happened many years ago, but I kept living on without the burden. And even now, I can't remember their faces, it's all a blurr.

Who am I? I am Kaida Ryuunosuki. My grandpa said that I was given that name because of my appearance. I didn't understand it at first, but he explained to me that it was because of my teeth.

They were more like fangs than average teeth so I was given the name 'Little Dragon'. I never understood why they gave me such a powerful name, but I liked it nonetheless.

I have my best friend, The Red Eyes Black Dragon. Okay, maybe you don't understand how I can be friends with a card but, I never could make any friends since I worked on helping my grandpa in Egypt.

I sometimes go there with him and help him excavate ancient artifacts, and he gave me one of the artifacts as a gift. Yes, I wear it everyday, can you guess what it is? No? Well it's the millennium claw, or dragon's claw

as I call it.

I found it myself as we were excavating a pharaoh's tomb. It said something like, "She who wears this claw will be granted a great power if her heart is strong." I have a heart and it isn't weighed down by anything.

Well, my grandpa told me that. And he let me keep the claw and I now wear it on my right hand.

But, after I possessed the claw, all of the men died of a mysterious illness when they entered the tomb. My grandfather told me that it was a cursed tomb that only allowed women access to it.

It made sense to me, since I was the only person unaffected by the curse. And soon after, my grandpa decided to share his discoveries to an old friend who lived in Domino City.

He said that we'd move there so I could go to school and make friends. Honestly, I was excited and scared at the same time. I mean, I could finally make some real friends instead of just having Red Eyes to keep me

company.

So now, I'm getting off the plane and recovering my luggage.

Kaida Pov

I was grabbing my suitcase and meeting up with my grandpa at the exit. "Now Kaida, we will enroll you into Domino High School tomorrow so you better get a good night's rest." Grandpa reminded me for like the 5th

time.

"Yes, I know gramps! Anyways, who's the guy you said we're going to meet?" I asked as my grandpa and I got on the bus. We were taking the bus since we don't have a car. "Oh! You mean Sugoroku Muto! He's an old

friend of mine and he was one of my excavation partners." He explained, I tilted my head to one side.

"And the other?" I asked as we took our seats. "Hmm? Don't you remember? Arthur Hopkins was the one that taught you Hieroglyphics! I'm starting to wonder if you're the old one!" Grandpa said as he laughed.

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, must've slipped my mind since it's been five years since I last saw him." I laughed with him as I stared at my right hand with curiosity.

"Next stop, Domino City." The woman on the speaker announced as I grabbed my bags. The bus stopped and we rushed out the bus. "Well, here it is Kaida! Domino City!" Grandpa exclaimed with excitement.

I stared in awe as I saw huge buildings and shops. 'Wow, this place is huge!' We started heading the direction where my grandpa said was our new house. When we finally got there, it was on the same street as a

nearby gameshop.

"I wanted to be as close to my friend as possible, so I picked the closest house to it." Grandpa explained as he opened the door with what I assumed was the key to the house.

"This house is also a shop! To make it simple for you, we live where we work!" Grandpa said as he set his suitcase down. I explored the shopping part of the house as realized what it was for.

"This is a music shop! How cool!" I exclaimed joyfully as I studied the instruments and CDs. I always loved to listen to music and I can play a few instruments too. "Yep! And it's the perfect job for a retired old man."

Grandpa said as he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and strummed a nearby guitar. 'Sure can use a tune up.' I turned the knobs on the guitar to tune it. I strummed it again and it sounded right. "Hey Grandpa? Why don't you get your stuff to your room

and I'll clean this place up?" I suggested as I blew on the guitar to get the dust off.

"Alright! And I'll take your stuff to your room while I'm at it." And he went through the door that led to the house part of the shop. I found a broom and started sweeping the dust and dirt off the floor.

Timeskip(An hour later...)

I sighed in relief as I sat on a speaker in exhaustion. "F-Finally! *Huff* I'm done grandpa!" I said as I wiped sweat off of my forehead. Grandpa came into the shop area and his eyes sparkled.

"Wow, you did a great job Kaida! Now, let's get something to eat." He praised and lead me into the kitchen area of the house.

He started cooking some chicken and added it to some rice. "I know it's not much, but it'll do for now." He apologized as he set my bowl down. I started digging into

it.

"You know, it's not half bad. I mean, if it's edible, I'll eat it!" I said as I finished off my portion and washed my bowl.

I then went into the hallway and started searching for my room. Apparently, there were three rooms. One was a master bedroom, well not exactly, but it was bigger than the other rooms.

There was a smaller room with a desk facing the window. It had a queen sized bed in the left corner next to the desk and the other side of the room had some music equipment.

Then there was a guest room, it was the smallest of all of the rooms. It had a twin sized bed and a small desk facing the window. It was crammed with speakers and microphones.

My suitcase was placed in the second room so I took out all of my clothes and put them in the closet. I then unzipped my backpack and checked to see if all of my school supplies were there. When everything seemed to

be there, I slid my sketchbook in and zipped it back up.

I then found the bathroom and took a shower. After that, I slid into my pajamas that consisted of a large black shirt and blue shorts. On the shirt was a white dragon with a starry sky in the background. I then jumped

into bed and sighed. 'Wonder what hell school has in for me. Eh, I'll be fine. It won't kill me.' I then started to drift off into a random dream, that had to do with me and Red Eyes going on adventures.

 **How was my first chapter? Did you like it? I know it's not very long but it's only the beginning! I'll try my best to continue this fanfic.**

 **Oh, and you're all probably curious about what Kaida looks like. Well I'll be having another point of view witness her entrance into the school so**

 **you'll know what she looks like! Also, I typed this in fullscreen mode so it's easier for me. It also explains why there's a few letters of a sentence are**

 **in the next line. See ya next chapter! ~BlueFlareBlitz**


	2. Chapter 2

p2. .st/9e0bf18c95b59468c6cd3f19d283f6cd_

Intro

I was living normally in Japan. I was helping my grandfather research on ancient Egypt since he knew I loved that kind of stuff. We were happy, and that's all that mattered.

My parents had died on their way to America, by a plane crash. That happened many years ago, but I kept living on without the burden. And even now, I can't remember their faces, it's all a blurr.

Who am I? I am Kaida Ryuunosuki. My grandpa said that I was given that name because of my appearance. I didn't understand it at first, but he explained to me that it was because of my teeth.

They were more like fangs than average teeth so I was given the name 'Little Dragon'. I never understood why they gave me such a powerful name, but I liked it nonetheless.

I have my best friend, The Red Eyes Black Dragon. Okay, maybe you don't understand how I can be friends with a card but, I never could make any friends since I worked on helping my grandpa in Egypt.

I sometimes go there with him and help him excavate ancient artifacts, and he gave me one of the artifacts as a gift. Yes, I wear it everyday, can you guess what it is? No? Well it's the millennium claw, or dragon's claw

as I call it.

I found it myself as we were excavating a pharaoh's tomb. It said something like, "She who wears this claw will be granted a great power if her heart is strong." I have a heart and it isn't weighed down by anything.

Well, my grandpa told me that. And he let me keep the claw and I now wear it on my right hand.

But, after I possessed the claw, all of the men died of a mysterious illness when they entered the tomb. My grandfather told me that it was a cursed tomb that only allowed women access to it.

It made sense to me, since I was the only person unaffected by the curse. And soon after, my grandpa decided to share his discoveries to an old friend who lived in Domino City.

He said that we'd move there so I could go to school and make friends. Honestly, I was excited and scared at the same time. I mean, I could finally make some real friends instead of just having Red Eyes to keep me

company.

So now, I'm getting off the plane and recovering my luggage.

Kaida Pov

I was grabbing my suitcase and meeting up with my grandpa at the exit. "Now Kaida, we will enroll you into Domino High School tomorrow so you better get a good night's rest." Grandpa reminded me for like the 5th

time.

"Yes, I know gramps! Anyways, who's the guy you said we're going to meet?" I asked as my grandpa and I got on the bus. We were taking the bus since we don't have a car. "Oh! You mean Sugoroku Muto! He's an old

friend of mine and he was one of my excavation partners." He explained, I tilted my head to one side.

"And the other?" I asked as we took our seats. "Hmm? Don't you remember? Arthur Hopkins was the one that taught you Hieroglyphics! I'm starting to wonder if you're the old one!" Grandpa said as he laughed.

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, must've slipped my mind since it's been five years since I last saw him." I laughed with him as I stared at my right hand with curiosity.

"Next stop, Domino City." The woman on the speaker announced as I grabbed my bags. The bus stopped and we rushed out the bus. "Well, here it is Kaida! Domino City!" Grandpa exclaimed with excitement.

I stared in awe as I saw huge buildings and shops. 'Wow, this place is huge!' We started heading the direction where my grandpa said was our new house. When we finally got there, it was on the same street as a

nearby gameshop.

"I wanted to be as close to my friend as possible, so I picked the closest house to it." Grandpa explained as he opened the door with what I assumed was the key to the house.

"This house is also a shop! To make it simple for you, we live where we work!" Grandpa said as he set his suitcase down. I explored the shopping part of the house as realized what it was for.

"This is a music shop! How cool!" I exclaimed joyfully as I studied the instruments and CDs. I always loved to listen to music and I can play a few instruments too. "Yep! And it's the perfect job for a retired old man."

Grandpa said as he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and strummed a nearby guitar. 'Sure can use a tune up.' I turned the knobs on the guitar to tune it. I strummed it again and it sounded right. "Hey Grandpa? Why don't you get your stuff to your room

and I'll clean this place up?" I suggested as I blew on the guitar to get the dust off.

"Alright! And I'll take your stuff to your room while I'm at it." And he went through the door that led to the house part of the shop. I found a broom and started sweeping the dust and dirt off the floor.

Timeskip(An hour later...)

I sighed in relief as I sat on a speaker in exhaustion. "F-Finally! *Huff* I'm done grandpa!" I said as I wiped sweat off of my forehead. Grandpa came into the shop area and his eyes sparkled.

"Wow, you did a great job Kaida! Now, let's get something to eat." He praised and lead me into the kitchen area of the house.

He started cooking some chicken and added it to some rice. "I know it's not much, but it'll do for now." He apologized as he set my bowl down. I started digging into

it.

"You know, it's not half bad. I mean, if it's edible, I'll eat it!" I said as I finished off my portion and washed my bowl.

I then went into the hallway and started searching for my room. Apparently, there were three rooms. One was a master bedroom, well not exactly, but it was bigger than the other rooms.

There was a smaller room with a desk facing the window. It had a queen sized bed in the left corner next to the desk and the other side of the room had some music equipment.

Then there was a guest room, it was the smallest of all of the rooms. It had a twin sized bed and a small desk facing the window. It was crammed with speakers and microphones.

My suitcase was placed in the second room so I took out all of my clothes and put them in the closet. I then unzipped my backpack and checked to see if all of my school supplies were there. When everything seemed to

be there, I slid my sketchbook in and zipped it back up.

I then found the bathroom and took a shower. After that, I slid into my pajamas that consisted of a large black shirt and blue shorts. On the shirt was a white dragon with a starry sky in the background. I then jumped

into bed and sighed. 'Wonder what hell school has in for me. Eh, I'll be fine. It won't kill me.' I then started to drift off into a random dream, that had to do with me and Red Eyes going on adventures.

 **How was my first chapter? Did you like it? I know it's not very long but it's only the beginning! I'll try my best to continue this fanfic.**

 **Oh, and you're all probably curious about what Kaida looks like. Well I'll be having another point of view witness her entrance into the school so**

 **you'll know what she looks like! Also, I typed this in fullscreen mode so it's easier for me. It also explains why there's a few letters of a sentence are**

 **in the next line. See ya next chapter! ~BlueFlareBlitz**


	3. Chapter 3

p2. .st/9e0bf18c95b59468c6cd3f19d283f6cd_

Intro

I was living normally in Japan. I was helping my grandfather research on ancient Egypt since he knew I loved that kind of stuff. We were happy, and that's all that mattered.

My parents had died on their way to America, by a plane crash. That happened many years ago, but I kept living on without the burden. And even now, I can't remember their faces, it's all a blurr.

Who am I? I am Kaida Ryuunosuki. My grandpa said that I was given that name because of my appearance. I didn't understand it at first, but he explained to me that it was because of my teeth.

They were more like fangs than average teeth so I was given the name 'Little Dragon'. I never understood why they gave me such a powerful name, but I liked it nonetheless.

I have my best friend, The Red Eyes Black Dragon. Okay, maybe you don't understand how I can be friends with a card but, I never could make any friends since I worked on helping my grandpa in Egypt.

I sometimes go there with him and help him excavate ancient artifacts, and he gave me one of the artifacts as a gift. Yes, I wear it everyday, can you guess what it is? No? Well it's the millennium claw, or dragon's claw

as I call it.

I found it myself as we were excavating a pharaoh's tomb. It said something like, "She who wears this claw will be granted a great power if her heart is strong." I have a heart and it isn't weighed down by anything.

Well, my grandpa told me that. And he let me keep the claw and I now wear it on my right hand.

But, after I possessed the claw, all of the men died of a mysterious illness when they entered the tomb. My grandfather told me that it was a cursed tomb that only allowed women access to it.

It made sense to me, since I was the only person unaffected by the curse. And soon after, my grandpa decided to share his discoveries to an old friend who lived in Domino City.

He said that we'd move there so I could go to school and make friends. Honestly, I was excited and scared at the same time. I mean, I could finally make some real friends instead of just having Red Eyes to keep me

company.

So now, I'm getting off the plane and recovering my luggage.

Kaida Pov

I was grabbing my suitcase and meeting up with my grandpa at the exit. "Now Kaida, we will enroll you into Domino High School tomorrow so you better get a good night's rest." Grandpa reminded me for like the 5th

time.

"Yes, I know gramps! Anyways, who's the guy you said we're going to meet?" I asked as my grandpa and I got on the bus. We were taking the bus since we don't have a car. "Oh! You mean Sugoroku Muto! He's an old

friend of mine and he was one of my excavation partners." He explained, I tilted my head to one side.

"And the other?" I asked as we took our seats. "Hmm? Don't you remember? Arthur Hopkins was the one that taught you Hieroglyphics! I'm starting to wonder if you're the old one!" Grandpa said as he laughed.

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, must've slipped my mind since it's been five years since I last saw him." I laughed with him as I stared at my right hand with curiosity.

"Next stop, Domino City." The woman on the speaker announced as I grabbed my bags. The bus stopped and we rushed out the bus. "Well, here it is Kaida! Domino City!" Grandpa exclaimed with excitement.

I stared in awe as I saw huge buildings and shops. 'Wow, this place is huge!' We started heading the direction where my grandpa said was our new house. When we finally got there, it was on the same street as a

nearby gameshop.

"I wanted to be as close to my friend as possible, so I picked the closest house to it." Grandpa explained as he opened the door with what I assumed was the key to the house.

"This house is also a shop! To make it simple for you, we live where we work!" Grandpa said as he set his suitcase down. I explored the shopping part of the house as realized what it was for.

"This is a music shop! How cool!" I exclaimed joyfully as I studied the instruments and CDs. I always loved to listen to music and I can play a few instruments too. "Yep! And it's the perfect job for a retired old man."

Grandpa said as he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and strummed a nearby guitar. 'Sure can use a tune up.' I turned the knobs on the guitar to tune it. I strummed it again and it sounded right. "Hey Grandpa? Why don't you get your stuff to your room

and I'll clean this place up?" I suggested as I blew on the guitar to get the dust off.

"Alright! And I'll take your stuff to your room while I'm at it." And he went through the door that led to the house part of the shop. I found a broom and started sweeping the dust and dirt off the floor.

Timeskip(An hour later...)

I sighed in relief as I sat on a speaker in exhaustion. "F-Finally! *Huff* I'm done grandpa!" I said as I wiped sweat off of my forehead. Grandpa came into the shop area and his eyes sparkled.

"Wow, you did a great job Kaida! Now, let's get something to eat." He praised and lead me into the kitchen area of the house.

He started cooking some chicken and added it to some rice. "I know it's not much, but it'll do for now." He apologized as he set my bowl down. I started digging into

it.

"You know, it's not half bad. I mean, if it's edible, I'll eat it!" I said as I finished off my portion and washed my bowl.

I then went into the hallway and started searching for my room. Apparently, there were three rooms. One was a master bedroom, well not exactly, but it was bigger than the other rooms.

There was a smaller room with a desk facing the window. It had a queen sized bed in the left corner next to the desk and the other side of the room had some music equipment.

Then there was a guest room, it was the smallest of all of the rooms. It had a twin sized bed and a small desk facing the window. It was crammed with speakers and microphones.

My suitcase was placed in the second room so I took out all of my clothes and put them in the closet. I then unzipped my backpack and checked to see if all of my school supplies were there. When everything seemed to

be there, I slid my sketchbook in and zipped it back up.

I then found the bathroom and took a shower. After that, I slid into my pajamas that consisted of a large black shirt and blue shorts. On the shirt was a white dragon with a starry sky in the background. I then jumped

into bed and sighed. 'Wonder what hell school has in for me. Eh, I'll be fine. It won't kill me.' I then started to drift off into a random dream, that had to do with me and Red Eyes going on adventures.

 **How was my first chapter? Did you like it? I know it's not very long but it's only the beginning! I'll try my best to continue this fanfic.**

 **Oh, and you're all probably curious about what Kaida looks like. Well I'll be having another point of view witness her entrance into the school so**

 **you'll know what she looks like! Also, I typed this in fullscreen mode so it's easier for me. It also explains why there's a few letters of a sentence are**

 **in the next line. See ya next chapter! ~BlueFlareBlitz**


	4. Chapter 4

On our bus ride to school

I was standing next to Yuugi as we waited for the bus to arrive. Apparently, we didn't have enough money to ride the bus so had to walk to school. But the school started to pay for our bus rides so now we're waiting at

the nearest bus stop. The bus finally arrived and we got on it. I followed behind Yuugi and squeezed through the crowded bus. 'Why aren't there any seats open today?' Yuugi then called out someone's name. The boy

turned his head to look at Yuugi then looked away. "Ouch...he ignored me..." Yuugi said disappointedly. I threw an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Yuugi. I'm pretty sure he 's too tired to talk right now." I said

and yawned. The bus suddenly screeched to a stop, causing Yuugi and I to slid to the back of the bus. "We are sorry, but the bus had to make an urgent stop." The lady on the speakers said.

"A little bit of an warning next time would've been helpful." I said to myself as I help Yuugi up. I saw that the back of the bus was empty except for one person. I started to cover my ears and closed my eyes. 'What an

awful voice!' I looked to see that the person was wearing headphones turned on full volume and he had a radio that was also playing the music. Yuugi was starting to walk back to the crowded part of the bus and I

followed him. "Wait just a second Yuugi!" He called out. Yuugi stood stiff and slowly turned his head to the guy. He patted the seat next to him. "Hey there's a few seats open here, why don't you and the girl take a load

off?" He said. I reluctantly took the seat next to Yuugi and avoided eye contact with the guy.

"That's Souzouji from class C. We're from class B so that's why you haven't seen him before." Yuugi whispered into my ear. "So it's really you, Yuugi! I've been meaning to chat with you..." He said. Yuugi flinched away

from him. 'Oh no, this can't be good.' "I'll be holding one of my 'All Night Solo Live' shows soon! How'd you and the young lady like to come and hear my magnificent voice?" He asked and smiled at me. 'That's his

singing voice?! It sounds like somebody's strangling a pig and yelling to cover it's squealing!' I had waterfall lines over my head and I shivered. "Now then, Yuugi! I want you to hand out these 10 tickets to the solo!" He

said and pulled out some tickets from his pocket. I perked up and glared at him. 'What is Yuugi to you?! A ticket booth?!'

"Heh...for a low price of 2,000 yen, a person could come hear my singing voice! Hahaha! Sell a few, and make sure to get lots of girls, that includes your cute friend!" He said as he winked at me. I gulped in fear as he

handed Yuugi the tickets. 'Oh god, not only have I've been forced to go to concert that makes people's ears bleed, but I now have a fan.' I once again had waterfall lines over my head and let my bangs cover my eyes.

"The party's in 3 days...but that's alright...if the tickets aren't sold out by then, you know what'll happen..." He cracked his knuckles to prove his point. The bus had stopped and we all walked off of the bus. 'Poor Yuugi,

he has to sell tickets to that HORRIBLE party and I have to go with him!'

I sighed and entered our homeroom, 1-B. "Mornin', Yuugi and Kaida!" Jounouchi greeted us. I smiled at him and greeted him back. Yuugi sat down in his desk and sighed. "What's got you down, Yuugi?" Jounouchi

asked. Yuugi argued, saying that he was fine. I sat in the desk next to Yuugi and propped my head up with my elbow. "Yuugi, I've been investigating ever since that time and...as I thought, there was no idol in this

school!" Jounouchi said and we anime fell. "Jounouchi! Even after that Fujita guy said there was no idol, you STILL kept on investigating?!" I yelled at him. "Therefore, Yuugi..." He said, completely ignoring me. "I shall

become this school's number 1 idol!" He announced. 'When he fails at this, Honda will have dirt on him as well.' I sighed and stood up.

"The chances of you becoming an idol are the same as Yuugi becoming the most popular kid in school." I said. "No offence Yuugi!" I added quickly. Yuugi was in his own world until he was snapped out of it by

Jounouchi. "What are you worried about?! I'll help you!" Jounouchi said as he grabbed Yuugi by his shoulders. "Really, everything is fine! Thanks anyway, Jounouchi..." Yuugi lied as I facepalmed. "Okay!" Jounouchi

said, satisfied with his answer. Jounouchi and Honda started messing around with a long ruler-thing and used it to lift Anzu's skirt up for them to see. I sweat dropped and gained an irk mark afterwards. "That's it!" I

punched Jounouchi and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"This is a warning! Even though you're my friend, you're perverted idea's won't go unpunished! So if I EVER see you do that to a girl again, I will personally take what is important to you, and shove it up your ass!" I

said and leaned closer to his ear. "Do I make myself clear?" I asked as I saw waterfall lines appear over his head. "Y-Yes." He answered quietly and I released him from my grip. I saw that Honda was listening as well

and I glared at him. "And that goes for you too." I said and sat back down in my seat.

The Night of The Party

I walked with Yuugi to the place where Souzouji said his party was and shivered. "What's wrong Kaida? Are you nervous about having to listen to Souzouji's singing?" He asked as we were in front of the karaoke place.

"Well, yeah. I'm used to listening to people that can actually sing." I joked as we entered the place. We found where Souzouji was and sat down on the couch that was in front of the small stage. There was a disco ball

hanging over us and a coffee table. "Yuugi...What the hell is this..." He said as he glared at us. "How could you fail to sell even a single ticket!" He yelled and grabbed Yuugi by his jacket. "I-I'm sorry...but I was really

busy..." Yuugi said. "A-And I'll stay and listen to you sing." I looked at Yuugi as if he was crazy and pulled him away from Souzouji.

"Well, duh! You and Kaida-chan will stay until dawn and party with me!" He said and grinned at me. "It will be a 'Live' of blood!" I sat back on the couch with Yuugi next to me. "First off, use these to listen to my song!"

He said and handed some big headphones to Yuugi. 'Don't put them on! Please don't do it!' He put them on and I was snatched away from Yuugi. "And you, you'll be next to me to hear my beautiful voice!" Souzouchi

said as he held me close to him. He plugged the headsets into the stereo and pulled me with him to the stage. I noticed that he turned the sound on full volume and he let go of me. "And now, the number I'm most

proud of! Here it comes!" He yelled joyfully as he began to sing.

I covered my ears with my hands and watched helplessly as Yuugi was getting an earful of this demonic music. "Now before the next number, I'd like to introduce tonight's special guest!" He said and lifted the curtain to

show the kid we saw a few days ago. He was beaten and his glasses were broken. "What a pitiful face! Yuugi...you stole Hanasaki's tickets, even though you're his schoolmate!" He said as Yuugi ran to 'Hanasaki'. I

clenched my fist in anger. "You liar! Yuugi would NEVER steal something that doesn't belong to him! He was trying to help Hanasaki by selling the tickets for him!" I yelled in anger as I tried to run to Yuugi. "Oh, but he

did...can't you see Kaida? He was never the shy and innocent boy you knew! So why don't you ditch him and hangout with me instead?" He said, grabbing hold of me so I couldn't run away. "Yuugi!" I tried calling out to

him but, Souzouchi covered my mouth with his hand. I struggled against his grasp but I couldn't escape.

In a brilliant light, Yuugi was replaced with Yami. He had unplugged the headphones and was glaring at Souzouchi. 'You're in BIG trouble now!' Yami then looked at me and back up to Souzouchi. "W-What happened to

your eyes?! Hey, you wanna fight?!" Souzouchi asked, confused. "Heh heh, Souzouchi! I have one question for you! Are you a coward?" Yami asked him and smiled. "Wellll?" He rolled on his tongue. "Because if you're

not, you won't run away from playing a little game with me! It's called...The Game of Silence!" I had finally struggled out of Souzouchi's grip and I hid behind Yami. "Oh, Kaida. You hiding? Didn't think you were the type

to depend on others for protection." Yami teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"You know me better than that! But this guy is weird as hell! I have a valid excuse to be afraid of this creep!" I said in defence. Yami chuckled then leaned into my ear. "See those 'Sound Pierrot' toys?" He asked and

pointed to the stage. I followed where his finger was pointing and saw a few 'Sound Pierrots' on the stage and nodded. "We need two of those for my little game, grab them for me, would ya?" He asked.

I walked onto the stage and found them near Hanasaki. I took two of them and walked back to Yami. "Here's two creepy as fudge 'Sound Pierrots'." I said as I handed them to Yami. He took them and sat one down at

each end of the coffee table.

Souzouchi took a seat in the single chair as Yami and I sat on the couch. "The rules of the game: After the start signal, we must keep perfectly silent! That includes you, Kaida." He explained. "The first person to make

their 'Pierrot' dance loses!" Souzouchi slid down his glasses to look at Yami in the eyes. "So what happens if you lose? Will you let me have your friend, Kaida?" He asked and grinned at me. Waterfall lines appeared over

my head. "Only if she is willing to be the prize. Kaida, are you alright with this?" Yami asked as he looked at me, concerned. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yami's going to win anyways, so you having the thought

of getting me will make it more fun to see your downfall." I said as I smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Souzouchi yelled confidently. "And if you lose, you'll suffer a penalty game!" Yami said. "Kaida, say the word." I looked over at both of them. "Okay you two, START!" I said and the room became

dead silent. They both seemed to be having a stare down as I noticed a headphone jack balancing on the edge of Yami's glass. 'How did he have time to do that? And WHY did he do it?' I started to hear a soft thumping

sound. 'Where's that coming from?' I listened intently until I saw one of the 'Pierrots' dancing. "H-How is my 'Pierrot' dancing?! The jack hasn't fallen!" Souzouchi asked, completely confused. "The sound of your heart!"

Yami said as he pointed to the microphone that Souzouchi was holding.

"Even in the midst of trouble, you didn't lay down your mic..." Yami said and it clicked in my head. "So by having the jack balanced on the glass, it caused his heart to beat loudly and faster than it usually does!" I said

aloud as it started to make sense. "Souzouchi! You lose! Penalty game! 'Beat Festival'!" Yami said as the eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead. Souzouchi then plugged his ears and started yelling about how loud his

heartbeat was. "S-Somebody! Make this booming noise stop!" He yelled. Yami then walked over to Hanasaki and helped him walk out of the karaoke place. "Rock music has eight beats! So when one listens to music

with a fast beat, their own heart speeds up to match it! Isn't that right, Kaida?" He said and I nodded.

"Yep, so that's why he's hearing such a fast heartbeat!" I said as we walked. "So that's why he's now appropriately a 'Human Karaoke'!" Yami said and I laughed. "Now, let's get Hanasaki home." He said and we took

him home. After we dropped Hanasaki home and explained what happened, we both started to randomly walk around. "Soooo..." I started after an awkward silence passed between us. "Wanna chill at my house?" I

asked randomly as we turned to the street we lived on. "You want to hangout with me?" Yami asked as we entered the music shop. "You're my friend, of course I want to hangout with you! Where the hell did you get

the idea that I don't like being around you?" I said as we went into my room.

"Well, the first time you met me, you made it seem like you hated me" He said as we sat on my bed. "Hate you? Sure you were a little creepy but not enough to actually HATE you!" I retorted and he gave me a look.

"I'm creepy? How?" He asked as I blinked at him. "Wellll, at first you were but now I'm kinda used to you. And the creepy thing is the fact you basically have the powers of satan." I answered and laughed. He laughed

as well and pulled me close to him. "Maybe so, but don't you have the same powers as well? I mean, you have a Millennium Item like me." He said as his arm was draped over my shoulder.

"I dunno..." I said as I remembered something. 'My powers, they existed before I got the Claw. So does that mean, there's more to learn about the Millennium Claw then I already know?' "Kaida? Earth to Kaida!" Yami

said as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Hm? Did I space out?" I asked. Yami stared at me and smirked. "Is there something you're not telling me~?" He asked. I rose an eyebrow and smiled. "Maaaaaaybe..." I

rolled on my tongue. "Mind telling me?" Yami asked. "I actually do, so no more personal questions!" I said as I stood up. "Let's talk about something else...like snakes!" I said, avoiding the question he asked.

"You can't avoid it forever Kaida~!" He said as I walked over to the cages holding my snakes. "No, but it's a very personal secret that you don't have to know about right now. But I promise you, you'll find out

someday." I said as I opened all of the locks on the cages, allowing my snakes to slither out of their cages. Yami had walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "What about now~?" He whispered in my ear

and I sighed. "Keep on asking, and you'll end up becoming their dinner." I said, referring to my snakes.

They all hissed at Yami and slithered their way to me. I released myself from Yami's hug by moving his arms off of my torso. "Scarab, Jet, Diamond, and Napoleon." I muttered as Yami held my Python. "Hmm? You have

names for them?" Yami asked, amused. I rolled my eyes and held Jet, my Black Mamba. "Yeah so? Gotta problem with that?" I asked as I glared at him. "No, not at all. I just didn't think you'd give them such random

names." He said. "Whatever Yami. Anyways, want to play a game?" I said as I opened one of my desk drawers to get out my deck.

"What kind of game?" He asked as he pulled out his own deck. "Oh, you know, a friendly game of Magic and Monsters." I said as I shuffled my deck. "What about a guessing game? We draw a card out our decks, and

the other player try to guess if it's a spell, trap, or monster card." He suggested and I raised an eyebrow. "If I win, you'll have to listen to one of Souzouchi's songs." I said as I laughed at the surprised look on Yami's

face. "Fine, be that way. If I win, you have to give me a kiss." Yami said, and laughed as I had a freaked out look on my face.

'D-Did I hear him right?! Why is every guy I meet only think about girls?!' I blushed as I drew a card from my deck. "Daring, are we? Then tell me what kind of card I drew!" I said with a smirk on my face. 'Ha! I drew

one of my favorite spell cards, 'Dragon Nails'! He'll never figure out this one!' "I see that you've draw something good, is it a spell card?" He guessed and I sighed. I turned the card around for him to see and he smiled.

"I see why you were pleased to draw that card, now it's my turn." He said and drew a card. "Are we keeping score or just doing this until our decks have been used up?" I asked.

"I guess I've forgotten about that, we'll do this until one of us have guessed ten cards correctly." He said. "Okay, then I guess it's a monster card." I said and he turned the card around. It was 'Mystical Elf'. "Very good,

now let's continue." He said. We kept on playing the game until Yami had 9 correctly guessed cards and I had 7. "I'm one card from winning, Kaida." He pointed out tauntingly. I was holding no other that Red Eyes, but

I stayed calm. "Is it...a trap card?" Yami guessed and I shook my head. "Nope, try again next turn!" I said as he drew a card from his deck. "Is it a monster?" I guessed as he turned the card around to show 'Summon

Skull'.

'Yes! One more card and I'll tie with Yami!' I drew my card and waited for Yami's guess. "Is it a monster?" He guessed and I sighed. I showed him my card, the 'Tri-Horned Dragon'. 'Damn it!' I gathered my cards and

placed them on my desk. "Looks like you lost." Yami said, pointing out the obviously. "You don't say!" I said with an attitude. He chuckled as I sat down in my chair. "Come here, Kaida." He said, patting his lap. I

reluctantly walked over to him and sat in his lap. I was blushing like crazy as he caressed my cheek.

"You look cute when you're blushing." He said as I tried to avoid eye contact with him. "Awww, don't be shy. Just a kiss on the cheek is all I ask." He said as he looked at me in the eyes. I gulped in nervousness and

buried my face into his chest. He chuckled and lifted up my chin so that I wasn't hiding. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his cheek. I retreated quickly and rested my head on his

shoulder. "That kiss of yours...it tickled." He said and chuckled.

I was released from his grip and I was lifted out of his lap. He placed me on the floor and stood up. "I must go back to grandpa's game shop, I'll see you later." Yami said as he bent down to my level and kissed my

forehead. I blushed again and he left the room. 'H-He kissed me, what?! Why would he like me? I'm just a normal teenage girl.' I shook my head to get the thoughts out and changed into my pajamas. 'I'll worry about it

later. He probably was just being protective or something!' I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning after school

"*Yawns* Hey, Yuugi! Where should we go on the way home?" Jounouchi asked. I was sitting on the desk next to his with my backpack on. "Okay, well I've heard that there's a new restaurant in town, let's go to it!"

Yuugi suggested. "It's called 'Burger World'!" I smiled and stood up. "Alright! Then let's go!" I said as I fist pumped the air. "Wait a minute guys!" I turned my head to see Honda. "Oh, the one who failed to become first-

year student president and instead became a janitor, Honda!" Jounouchi teased and I laughed. "Not 'Janitor'! It's 'Beautification Club'! And you know it's against school rules to stop on the way home!" Honda said. I

sighed in annoyance as another girl went up to us. "I want to check out Burger World!" She said and Honda smiled at her. "Let's go!" He instantly said and I leaned over to Yuugi.

"Who's that?" I asked him and he sweat dropped. "That's Miho, she's Anzu's friend and Honda's crush." He said. I sweat dropped as well after he said that. 'That explains a lot.' "Hold on everyone! Did you say 'Burger

World'?" Anzu asked, I rolled my eyes. "Na, we said 'The place of rainbows and sunshine'!" I said sarcastically. Jounouchi and Yuugi laughed and I giggled. "Don't joke! I've heard that the food was terrible, and that

people became sick on the opening day!" Anzu said. "You definitely shouldn't go! A-Anyways, didn't our teacher say a villain broke out of prison?" Anzu said, breaking out of her rant. 'What's up with her?' Miho and

Jounouchi were talking about the villain as Anzu walked out of the class.

"Has anybody notice that Anzu has been acting weird lately?" Jounouchi asked. "Yeah, she seems to be hiding something." I said. "But we shouldn't bother too much with it." I laid my head down on my desk. "Could it

be...that Anzu is dating for pay?" Jounouchi said and I gained an irk mark. "No! Anzu isn't that kind of person!" Yuugi said in her defence. I walked up to Jounouchi and punched him over his head. "I'm REALLY not in

the mood for your bullcrap, Jounouchi!" I said angrily. "Anzu wouldn't do that, and if she did, we'd know about it by now." Jounouchi rubbed his head and I sighed. "I'll follow her if you want." Miho volunteered and I

smiled. "Okay, thanks Miho." I said as I walked out of the classroom. "Kaida! Wait for me!" Yuugi said as he followed me. "Is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly and I shook my head. "No...I'm just having one

of my moments." I said as we walked home.

The next day after school

"-Also, it's so hard that I can't beat the first level! You guys should try it!" Jounouchi said as he was explaining about a new video game he got. "Okay!" "Sure!" "Sounds fun!" We all chanted. "Miho!" Anzu said in a

warning tone. I looked at her confused as Miho said she couldn't play with us, and walked out of the classroom with Anzu. "Ah, so Miho has become her fellow 'Date for Hire'." Jounouchi said as I facepalmed. 'Why is he

still assuming this?' "J-Jounouchi! You bastard! Miho wouldn't do that!" Honda said and followed them. "Oh goodie! Another friend down the drain!" I said sarcastically.

The next day after school (Again)

"-Sorry guys, but I'm a bit busy today." Honda said as he walked with both Anzu and Miho. "Alright, are you NOW going to say Honda is doing the same thing as Anzu and Miho?" I questioned Jounouchi. "Nah, nobody

would want to pay for Honda." He said and I snorted with laughter. "Jounouchi! Don't be rude!" Yuugi said defensively. "And can't you take this seriously? Those three are acting very strange!" I chuckled and threw an

arm around Yuugi. "You mean, stranger than usual? 'Cause I don't think that's possible!" I said and Jounouchi laughed at my comment. "But since they're our friends, let's go follow them."

Yuugi, Jounouchi, and I followed them until we were at 'Burger World'. "Why would they be here? Anzu told us just a few days ago that they had terrible food. Was she lying?" I asked myself and didn't realize that I was

talking out loud. The doors to the restaurant opened and revealed Honda, Miho, and Anzu wearing green uniforms. "Hello! And welcome to Burger World-" They said until they saw who they were talking to. They turned

away quickly to hid their faces. "Hey, Uh. What are you guys doing here?" Jounouchi asked.

"W-What are you saying?! L-Look it's a part-time job so we sweat BEAUTIFULLY at work!" Honda said and I rolled my eyes. "Suuuuure, you totally didn't just walk into this, especially since Miho was doing this too." I

said sarcastically. "You know working part-time is against school rules, right?" Jounouchi said. "Miho wants sooo many things!" Miho complained and we sweatdropped. 'Then earn it by doing chores or something.' We

went inside of the restaurant and sat down at a booth. "H-Hey guys? I think coming here embarrassed them, Anzu seems mad." Yuugi pointed out. "Serves her right for keeping a secret from us!" Jounouchi commented.

"Honestly, she could've at least explained it to us." I said as Anzu placed down our tray of food. "Thanks for waiting." She said in an evil tone. "Let me put plenty of ketchup on your burgers!" She squeezed the ketchup

bottle and wrote down, 'I won't forgive you if you blab!' on our tray of burgers. "Hey, Anzu!" Jounouchi started. "Now that you know about this job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." Anzu interrupted him. "I'm saving

money, when I graduate, I'm going to America. I'm going to study dance in New York! It's my dream! And you better not laugh!" She said as she pointed at us and smiled.

'Yeah, and you can keep dreaming unless you can actually dance.' "We won't laugh! Right guys?" Yuugi said and I nodded. "Yeah, relax Anzu, we won't blab! Because if I do, I'll buy you 10,000 of these burgers!" He

said and I giggled. "If you can actually BUY that many!" I commented. "But how can you sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup?" Jounouchi asked. "Relax, it's on me!" Anzu said as she walked away. I took one of

the burgers from the tray and began eating it. "Hey Kaida, I've noticed something...different about you." Jounouchi said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Hm? And what would that be?" I asked as I took another bite of my burger. "Well, you seem to have...sharp teeth." Jounouchi said. Yuugi then looked over to me. "Kaida? Is that true?" Yuugi asked. The two were

staring at me curiously. "So what if I do, it's nothing to worry about." I said and pricked my finger on one of my sharp fangs. "It's just a rare gene that runs in my family." I looked at my finger and wiped the blood off

with a napkin. "Woah, so are you like a vampire or something?" Jounouchi asked. Yuugi sweatdropped and so did I.

"Not...really." I said. "Hey guys, look!" Jounouchi said suddenly. We turned our heads to see a serious looking guy talking to the manager of 'Burger World'. "Looks like something's going down over there!" We quietly

walked from our seats to behind a wall. "-No way! Escaped conv-" Miho started but was stopped by Anzu covering her mouth. "So you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" The manager asked. 'Wait, could

it be the guy that escaped from jail that everybody's been talking about?'

"Hm, what does the culprit look like?" The manager asked. The guy pulled a picture out of his coat and showed it to us. "So he's a detective?! Damn, then this must be serious!' We all peered from behind the wall to

search for the guy we saw in the photo. "Well, it seems like he's not here." Jounouchi pointed out as nobody looked like the man in the picture. "He's a master of disguise, so it's rare to see him out of disguise." The

detective informed us.

"Then why don't we just check everyone of them?" Jounouchi suggested. "No, that would be bad. He has a gun it seems." The detective said. 'Well that's just great!' "Does the criminal have any other characteristics?"

The manager asked. "3 days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton. Which MIGHT have left a mark." The

detective said. "If so, then let's use that." Anzu said and pointed to a basket full of toy cars.

'Why are there toy cars in a restaurant?! Of all the things that make no sense, this takes the cake!' Anzu purposely tipped the basket over, causing the cars to fall and run all over the restaurant. Jounouchi, Honda, and

Anzu then 'searched' under tables for the cars. Miho, Yuugi, and I just stood there, watching them. "My heart is pounding!" Miho stated. 'Why? You're not the one searching for the criminal!' "They're so...brave." Yuugi

said in awe. "Excuse me sir, please don't put your legs on the table." Anzu said to a big guy with a cigar in his mouth. She pulled up his pants to search for the mark.

"What are you doing you bitch?!" The man said angrily as he sat up. "Sorry sir, we have a situation." The manager tried to explain. "Don't give me that crap! Messing with a man's resting time, what were you

thinking?!" The guy complained. The detective walked up to him and showed him his police badge. "Huh? Police?" The guy said, confused. "Excuse me, everyone. It's possible that an escaped convict is in this restaurant.

We have to check your legs, the culprit SHOULD have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him." The detective explained.

"Sounds interesting." Said a guy wearing sunglasses. "Detective, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Honda asked. The detective looked through his notebook. "Yeah, in prison, he was once admitted into the

hospital for having an allergic reaction to eating eggs." He said. "Well, good thing I'M not allergic to eggs, because the buns in this place have eggs in them." I said and looked over at Anzu. "Right?" I asked as I tried to

push her into saying what I needed her to.

"That's right, if the culprits here, we'll know right away because our buns have plenty of eggs in them!" Anzu said. "What?! There's egg in this hamburger?! Euh, now that I think about it, my body feels...euh, weak."

Said the guy in sunglasses. 'That must be him, ha! I knew that it would work!' I fist bumped Anzu at the same time she was going to do the same thing. "Nice going, Kaida." She whispered to me. "Couldn't have done it

without you backing me up." I replied.

The detective walked over to the culprit. "What's wrong? You don't look well." He stated. "Shut up! Move!" The criminal said as he tried to run away. The detective had grabbed the culprit, taking off his disguise. "Sasaki

Testuo, you're under arrest!" The detective said as he pinned Tetsuo's arms behind him. "Please call an ambulance! Hurry and call and ambulance, I'm extremely allergic to eggs!" Tetsuo pleaded. I tried to contain my

laughter as Anzu smirked. 'Oh my god, he actually believed us!'

"Fool, it was a lie." Anzu said cockily. "What?!" Tetsuo exclaimed. "Our hamburger buns are 100% wheat flour." Anzu said. "Isn't that right, Kaida?" I giggled. "I can't believe you actually fell for that!" I said as I started

to laugh hysterically. Tetsuo pounced onto the manager and took the detective with him. The manager's pants slid up and revealed the bruise that was supposedly given to the culprit. 'Wait, if he has the bruise, that

must mean...' "It's this man!" Tetsuo said as he was pulled off of the manager by the detective.

Sasaki had ripped a piece of the manager's shirt off, revealing a spider tattoo on his back. "T-This tattoo! It's the yellow spider, Jiro!" Tetsuo said in surprise. 'Jiro' quickly snatched the gun that was around Testou's

waist. Jiro covered Anzu's mouth as he grabbed her. He then pulled me towards him and pointed the gun at my head. "If you come any closer, this bitch is dead!" He said digging the gun into my head. "I see...you

framed Testou so that you wouldn't have to pay for the crimes YOU did, resulting to you having a free life and Testou behind bars." I said in conclusion to the situation.

"Pretty smart for little girl." Jiro commented and I gained an irk mark. 'I'm a freakin' 15 year old girl! How the hell does he NOT notice that!?' I looked at my size compared to Yuugi's and noticed I was only a head taller.

'Oh, now I get it.' "You're the yellow spider Jiro?!" The detective said, surprised. "Yeah, I had my face surgically altered and blended into this town." Jiro said. "I worked on scene like a good little ant...Testuo, the master

of disguise! Ha! I never thought you would come to this restaurant! Even with your facade, I could tell what places you were going to rob!"

'Will he ever stop talking?!' "That's right, the one who stole the jewels was me!" 'Then he replaced the jewels to fool Testuo!' "Everybody, get down." He ordered, and soon enough, everyone was crouching on the floor.

Jiro then took off the ribbon Anzu was wearing and wrapped it around her eyes. He still kept the gun pointed to me, in case I tried to run away. "Humans, when they lose their sight, they become so scared that they

can't even scream." Jiro said as he pushed me forward with his gun.

"Let's go!" He ordered me to follow him. He sat down at one of the table booths and held me close to him, as Anzu sat next to me. "Alright, someone's going to bring me what I demand! You, the gutless looking child,

you do it." He ordered as he looked at Yuugi. 'No! Anyone but Yuugi!' I tried to squirm out of his grip but he firmly held onto me. "Hm, what's the matter? Is he your friend?" Jiro asked, amused at my behavior. I stared

at Yuugi as he was walking towards Jiro.

"The rest of you, stay on the ground and keep your heads down." He said as Jounouchi looked up at us. "Anyone that moves, catches a bullet." He shot his gun at the ceiling to add to the tension. "First, bring me some

alcohol and tobacco. I had quit drinking and smoking like a good boy, however now, I feel like it's perfect for a worthy occasion." He said as Yuugi walked out of the room to bring Jiro what he wanted. Yuugi soon came

back with the stuff and Anzu stood up. "Yuugi! Stay away!" She shouted. "Shut up, bitch!" He yelled and attempted to slap Anzu. I caught his hand before he could do so and he looked angry.

"Why I oughta!" He grabbed me by my neck and held me to his eye level. "Don't you DARE try to be the hero!" He said and proceeded to choke me. "Kaida!" Anzu and Yuugi yelled in concern. I had finally been able to

release myself from Jiro's grasp by biting his wrist, hard. "AAAAAAGH! That hurt!" He said as he held his wrist. I jumped over Anzu to get to Yuugi, who had transformed into Yami. "You wanna play around with her life?

Hehe...fine, in return though, I get to play with yours." I heard Yami mutter as he placed the bottle of alcohol down in front of Jiro.

"I brought this, just as you wished." Yami said as he sat down on the opposite side of Jiro. "Hey, who said you could sit there?!" Jiro said, angrily. I stood beside Yami with my arms crossed. "Oh, I just thought you'd

want a gaming partner. It's gametime!" Yami said as he pointed at Jiro. "Oh a game huh...I guess I could be interested for a bit." Jiro said as he put a cigarette in his mouth. "However, it will be no ordinary game, it's

the game of darkness." Yami said. "A game where your life is at stake." He paused as he waited for Jiro's answer.

"Sounds like fun, what are the rules?" He asked and I smirked. 'Wonder what Yami has planned this time?' I felt the tension in the air thicken. "Kaida, would you like to join in on our little game?" Yami asked. I sat down

next to him and gave him a thumbs up. "Sure, I'm kinda bored too, a little excitement wouldn't hurt. Us, that is." I said as I looked over at Jiro. 'He's SOOO screwed.' Yami held out his hands. "The rule, just one. And

that is: Out of these ten fingers, all must not move except for the one you choose. Us three will choose our finger, and use it to kill anyone we please." Yami said, looking over at me.

'So he wants to gang up on Jiro, what a clever idea.' I nodded to Yami and glared at Jiro. "So...which finger do you choose?" Yami asked Jiro. "If that's the case, then of course I'll use this finger." Jiro said, pointing with

his first finger. "The finger used to pull the trigger on a gun." I narrowed my eyes at the gun. 'If he shoots, then it's all over! I must choose a finger that will catch him off-guard, but have an affect on him.' "Okay,

Kaida. What finger do you pick?" Yami asked me. "I'll use the pinky finger, the finger that seems small, but has an effect on the whole hand." I said, pointing with my pinky.

"Bwahaha! What could you do with one, weak little finger?!" Jiro said as he laughed in amusement. "Laugh it up, please do. I would make it more entertaining when you lose this game." I said as I smirked at Yami.

"Then I'll choose my thumb." Yami said. Jiro started to pour the alcohol into his glass as he smirked. "After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So, let's go!" Yami said as he looked over to

me. "Game start!" I passed Yami the lighter that I stole from Jiro.

"And it's game over!" Jiro said as he pointed the gun right at Yami. Yami flipped off the top of the lighter and used his thumb to ignite it. "Oh, that's right, you haven't lit my cigarette yet." Jiro said in realization. Yami

slowly moved the lighter towards Jiro's cigar and lit it. Jiro inhaled the toxins of the cigarette as Yami held the lighter over his hand. "This lighter...you can have it back." Yami said as he dropped it onto Jiro's hand. "I'll

leave it there." The lighter was balanced on the hand that was pouring the alcohol into the now, overflowing glass.

'If that lighter fell...then Jiro would be burnt to a crisp!' "That alcohol is Russian Senowolf, 90% pure alcohol." Yami said. Jiro started panicking but he didn't move. "By the way, if you break the rules, you'll be cooked

either way." I said as I stood up. "I would like to see you fire your gun, the recoil WOULD drop the lighter." Yami said. He looked at me and nodded towards Anzu. "C'mon Anzu, let's go." I said as I helped her up and

out of her seat. I sat her down on the floor and kept the blindfold on her.

"K-Kaida? W-Who's helping us?" Anzu asked and I patted her head. "A friend of mine, don't worry." I reassured her. "Now keep the blindfold on and stay put, things are going to get ugly." I walked back over to Yami to

see Jiro setting down his gun and closing the lighter. "I knew that you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." Yami said as the eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead. "The game of darkness reveals the true nature of

humans. For rulebreakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

Jiro spat out his cigar and grabbed his gun. "I'm sending you to hell!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger of his gun. I quickly got in front of Yami, and lit my pinky finger on fire. That caused the bullet to melt as it

went through the flame. "What?! It melted?! But, how?!" Jiro was confused at what had happened and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You may call me short, you can hit me with a bullet, but NOBODY hurts

my friends and gets away with it!" I yelled at him and smirked.

I lit my pinky finger once more and set Jiro's shirt on fire. "AAAAAAUGH!" He screamed in agony as the flames on his shirt grew bigger and burned through his skin. "Oh, did I forget to mention that my flames burn

hotter than the sun?" I said as I extinguished the flames with a snap of my fingers. "So...how was the burning flames of hell?" I asked him, even though I knew he could be unconscious. "That's what I thought." I stood

beside Yami as he looked at me in amusement. "I didn't know you could do that." Yami commented.

I rolled my eyes and stepped over Jiro's body. "Y-You demon! W-What the hell are you!" Someone grabbed my leg and it turned out to be Jiro. "F-Flames! Fire all around me! The heat...I can't stand it!" I stared down at

Jiro and narrowed my eyes. "Would you like another trip to hell? Because I would be more than happy to show you something even more terrifying than satian himself!" I threatened him. Jiro let go of my leg with wide

eyes. "What DID you show him?" Yami asked as I now felt FEAR from him.

"Just the death of his loved ones burning in a fire, it wasn't my best but, it still worked." I replied casually. Jiro had once again stood up, and attempted to shoot Yami with his gun. "The door of darkness opens..." Yami

said as the eye of Anubis appeared on his head. Jiro pulled the trigger, only to be engulfed in flames once again. Only this time, it was just a illusion. Jiro had passed out by then.

Timeskip (After Jiro was captured)

"So you quit working here?" Yuugi asked, as he had already turned back into himself. "Yeah, because if I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you guys." Anzu said. I noticed that she seemed to be bothered

by something. 'Is it about Yami? Or the fact she was captured?' "Hey you're late!" Said a familiar voice. It was Jounouchi, he was waiting for us in front of a new restaurant that had opened. "Look! There's a new noodle

shop open, it's delicious!" Jounouchi said.

We all saw the doors open and Honda was with Miho, working. 'Really? And right after a escaped convict almost killed us?!' "Eah! You guys are still doing that?!" Jounouchi asked uncertainly. "B-But I want new clothes!"

Miho complained and my eye twitched. 'She is REALLY starting to annoy me!' "And I-I will fall as far as I need, as long as I'm with Miho!" Honda said. We all sighed and entered the restaurant. We all ordered a cup of

noodles to go and left after paying.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Honda and Miho? I mean, they could get into some trouble." Yuugi said as we both walked home, eating our noodles. "Yes and no, Honda may be obsessed with Miho, but not to

the point of messing up the job." I said as I slurped down some noodles. "Besides...they know as well as we do, that if they got caught working, then they would be in BIG trouble. So in my opinion, if they're willing to

take the chance, then they know not to mess around."

We had made it to our homes and had said our farewells. I had entered the music shop and saw my grandpa working on a poster. "Oh, Kaida! Perfect timing, can you help me write the words on the poster? My

handwriting is too sloppy." Grandpa said. I nodded as I took a marker and wrote down 'Music Instruments! 50% Off on Fridays!' My grandpa then put up the poster on the window. "Ahh, there we are! Thanks again for

your help, Kaida." My grandpa praised me as he walked up the stairs that lead to the house part of the shop.

"Time to go to bed!" He said as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. 'Does he have to say that every time?' I went into my room and opened the window. I crawled out of it and sat on the roof. I looked

up at the sky to see an almost full moon. 'Tomorrow night, it will happen.' I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. "Will I be able to tell them? Or will I have to keep it a secret?" I asked myself aloud. 'The Night of the

Awakening will be interesting, that's for sure.'


End file.
